


Laser Lights

by Anonymous



Series: my death note fics? [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gay Panic, Just... Gay, M/M, anyway i love meronia, didnt proof read sorry, i kin near so this is actually just self projection, i ship myself w mello bcs i can, might be spelling mistakes idk, someone help near, why am i writing a gay meronia fic in 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Near never expected to get kissed during laser tag, especially by his supposed rival.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: my death note fics? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215533
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Laser Lights

**Author's Note:**

> title from laser lights by rex orange county! i couldnt think of anything else... saw someone post this 'prompt' on tumblr a few years back and it just popped up in my head and i wrote this bcs it just Fits with meronia

"We're all going to that new laser tag place in town, no questions asked."

Mello and Matt waltzed through the door, Matt wasn't really paying attention to anything his friend was saying but laser tag had always been fun so he decided to go along with Mello's idea for now.

"Mello, we're busy. You can't just come in here unannounced and make up decisions on the spot." Rester sighed as he got up to escort the two boys out the building. Mello huffed in response as he tried shoving him off.

"Wait, let them stay. I want to hear what they're up to."

Near turned his body away from the pile of robots he was sorting out (Lidner had pestered him to at least get rid of a few to create more space in their current office) and looked up at Mello. He'd never admit it, but he liked when Mello would come in and pester them. His rival always managed to lift up the mood, even when waving his gun around.

"Thanks sheep," the blond smirked slightly before removing Rester's hand from his arm, "I'm not planning anything, I just want to check the place out but it'd be boring if it was just Matt and I."

Gevanni rolled his eyes, "Um, no offence, but aren't you both a little too old to be playing laser tag? And why'd you want to go with us? We're all pretty old ourselves, minus Near of course."

It was Matt's turn to speak up now, he was tired of the rigid SPK members and just wanted to have some fun. He already had to deal with Mello pestering him this morning, he wasn't going to let anyone else ruin his day.

"Firstly, no one's too old to enjoy laser tag, it's just a fun game. Secondly, who else can we go with? No harm with hanging out with you lot, the boring atmosphere here needs to change. And thirdly, Near looks like a kid so it's fine."

The 'kid' in question tilted his head to the side, fighting back a small smile. Matt and Mello never failed to make him want to laugh, they were the complete opposite of him so it was refreshing to interact with them.

Near didn't often go out, he was always content with staying indoors but who was he to give up the chance of hanging out with Mello?

"He does have a point, we could act like it's my birthday or something and playing laser tag is my gift." Near twirled his hair and flickered his eyes up to Mello's, he saw a flash of something there but chose to ignore it.

"What?" Everyone said in union, sort of dumbstruck that Near would want to a) play laser tag and b) be viewed as a child.

Mello clasped his hands together and walked up to Near, "Well it's sorted! We're all going there together whether you like it or not!"

He grabbed hold of Near's thin wrist and pulled him up, sneaking his hand around the albinos waist in the process.

"Let's go treat the birthday boy."

\-----------

Mello was being nice. Which by all means was something Near enjoyed. But suspiciously too nice. The two of them had been getting along recently, Mello stopped barging in with his gun aimed at Near and had even helped with a few cases properly here and there.

However, today felt a bit different. As they all entered through the entrance, Near shifted slightly as he noticed the bustling crowds and the loud screams of everyone nearby. Mello, being the smart ass that he was, noticed this. Normally, he'd tease the boy and make fun of his awful social skills. But this time, he put his arm around Near's shoulder and brought him closer to his chest. All the unexpected touches (from Mello putting his arm around his waist, to linking their pinkies together whilst they walked, and now this) were all becoming a bit too much for him. It felt like Mello's hands were all over him, his skin was on fire yet he never pulled away. He didn't want to pull away.

"Hey," Mello leaned down to whisper in his ear, "it'll be fine once you're actually playing, don't worry about it."

Near felt a shiver run down his spine, and he blushed as he held his head down. Unbeknownst to him, Matt was looking at the two confused as all Mello did was grin.

"Alright, come on slowpoke!" Mello pushed Near forward so he'd have no choice but to walk faster to keep up, and before he knew it they were in front of an empty arena just for them.

"Yep, there's six of us." Near heard Lidner say to the employees.

"How long is one session?"

"Anywhere between 15 to 30 minutes."

"That's fine."

Near watched as he saw the two employees start to help the others strap into their vests.

"Stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles from all that frowning," the albino jumped as he heard Mello speak from beside him. He hadn't even noticed he was frowning, probably because the idea of being touched by a complete stranger was running through his head.

"It's fine, I'll help you put the vest on."

He slowly blinked at his so-called enemy, another blush threatening to bloom on his face, "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do, I'm Mello."

The younger boy didn't bother biting back his smile as he let the blond manhandle him, and he felt his knees go weak when Mello ruffled his hair when he was finished.

Mello slipped his hand into Near's, holding his palm softly, "Come on, let's go have some fun."

\-----------

The six of them were split into two teams. Near was with Rester and Gevanni whilst Mello, Matt and Lidner were together. The white haired boy wouldn't deny he was a bit disappointed he wasn't teamed up with Mello, but he was glad he had Rester. Near knew Gevanni would have a hard time shooting at first, and he would too, so hopefully Rester would carry the team.

Matt had always been an expert at games, so laser tag wouldn't be a challenge for him at all. Mello's pride and joy was his gun collection, he could shoot with his eyes closed, this game would be nothing. Lidner always picked up on things quickly, she'd probably be an expert by the time their session ends. Overall, they were the perfect team.

After a while, Near realised he'd be no match against their enemies. He'd been lucky so far because his small frame helped him hide easier, but the fatigue was slowly building up in him as he hadn't been this active in forever. He dragged his tired limbs around the bottom of the arena, making sure to dodge when necessary. Rester had been helping the team a lot, he managed to persuade Gevanni to follow his lead and the two of them ended up working great together. Mello's team was astonishing. Near had never seen the three of them be so serious, not even when working. The blond was fast, tactical and smart, he managed a few shots at Rester and was great at ducking. Matt was a lot better at hiding behind walls and aiming at his opponents, the few sniper games he played finally paid off. Lidner had always been quick on her toes, it was like this game was made for her.

Near felt a bit out of place, sure he was smart and could tell when people were coming as he was always alert but he wasn't great at the game like everyone else. His petite hands were made for playing with his robots and rubber ducks, not pointing a laser gun at someone. For the first time in forever, Near felt defeated - he was so ready to just walk in front of someone and let them tag him.

Just as he was about to go through with his plan, Near felt someone pull on his wrist and slam him against the wall. The boy gasped as he felt a surge of pain run through his back. He looked up and was greeted with Mello.

Of course, who else would all of a sudden slam Near against a wall?

"Mello… You aren't gonna shoot me, are you?"

Near felt himself shrink in size as Mello gazed at him, being trapped by the blond pinning him against the wall was enough for him to faint.

"I won't shoot you, Near."

"Do you promis-"

He was cut off as Mello smashed their lips together. Near's eyes widened but they quickly fluttered shut as he got used to the sensation. The kiss was rough, but gentle at times. It was fast at first but Mello slowed down the place. The whole kiss reflected the blond boy exactly. He was rough around the edges, quick with his thinking and attacks, but at times he was gentle and took his time doing the right things when necessary. Near felt like he was on cloud nine, he drowned everything out and focusing on the slightly naughty sound of their lips tangled together. He felt Mello lick at his bottom lip, slowly gaining access to explore the inside of the albino's mouth before quickly pulling away.

Mello smirked down at Near as he scanned over his flushed face, he could've sworn he saw hearts forming in his pupils. The elder gave a quick kiss to the boys cheeks before shooting Near in the leg.

The shorter boy squeaked before sliding down onto the floor, looking up at Mello hopelessly. He was still glazed over and suffering the aftershock of the kiss, so he hadn't fully grasped what was happening.

"Sorry, baby, but I have a game to win! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Mello chuckled, grabbing Near's collar and giving him a quick kiss goodbye before running off.

All Near could do was sit there dumbfounded in defeat.

\-----------

Mello did make it up to Near, the albino had demanded that the blond confessed his feelings properly. The two of them decided to date, and Near made sure Mello never left his side. He told Mello that his 'punishment' for shooting him was to cuddle and kiss him as much as possible and to also buy him all the toys in the world. The toy buying didn't last long, he wasn't as rich as he used to be, but Mello enjoyed giving Near as much affection as possible. So it really wasn't a punishment.

If anything, he was already planning another laser tag visit in his head.

(But without Matt, Mello didn't need his prying eyes on him as he wiggled his eyebrows after seeing the two 'arch enemies' make out.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!! i wanna start writing death note fics more often so i eased my way in with meronia fluff .... idk if ill continue with this series yet but hope u liked this!!! kudos and comments r appreciated <3


End file.
